thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Seraphina
Seraphina is an ArknAngel member of the Valkyrium, brought in and raised within the group's domain. She is the daughter of Uriel and the sister of Ellpagg. She appears as a supporting character in ''A Cry From Winter'' (Season 1) and ''Wayward_Winter'', and the main protagonist of Sarah Kestler Isn't Dead. History Early Life Seraphina was created by Uriel, using the same process he had previously used to create Ellpagg. She was discovered outside the Infernous as a newborn, by a defected Dekn named Lilis. Lilis originally planned to find a safe place to leave the child where she would be cared for. However, after being attacked by two Arkn thugs (and risking her life to protect Seraphina), Lilis decided to care for the child and raise her as her own. Lilis's fight with the two thugs was seen by a member of the Valkyrium and reported to Maalformius Darkrage, who, upon meeting her and hearing about how she had come to find Seraphina, agreed to take in the child and invited Lilis to stay on as a member of the Valkyrium. From that point on, Seraphina was raised by various members of the Valkyrium, though Lilis remained her primary caretaker and guardian. Training Seraphina began her training and education at a very young age, taking upon her the symbol of the Unie'ndis at eight years old in order to control and hone her magickal skills. As a young woman, despite Lilis telling her not to, Seraphina watched the Cloud9 stream of Ellpagg's torment in the Infernous, as the Infernous intrigued her (though she felt disgusted by the entertainment factor of the entire ordeal). As time passed by and her training advanced, Seraphina grew to loathe the Traitor King Uriel and his son, the Knight Ellpagg. She placed all emotional concerns to the side and focused only on honing her skills as a Valk; she vowed to serve the Valkyrium and eliminate any traitor or enemy of the Arkn that she could. As a result of her dedication, she quickly rose through the ranks, becoming a skilled assassin, fighter, and magic user. Wayward_ Winter Seraphina appeared in the Wayward_ Winter video "Of Fire and Ice", possessing an alternate version of Sarah Kestler. She appeared before Alex Winter, she informed him that he wasn't in the Infernous (or "Furnace", as he had been calling it), but rather the Nexellium. Seraphina proceeded to beat and interrogate Alex, demanding to know where Uriel was and what he had planned. Upon realizing that he did not know, she threw a journal (written by a different version of Alex) at him and told him that he must get stronger before he and Uriel could converge, adding that this would occur in the Nexellium. She then left, transporting Alex out of the Nexillium and back into his reality. Sarah Kester Isn't Dead Concurrent with the events of Wayward_Winter, Seraphina began taking control of Sarah (her human counterpart) after she started a new medication from Dr. Ellis. Seraphina was unimpressed by the experience, finding Sarah's human body fragile and easily injured. After several hours of experimentation, she was unsure of how to extricate herself from Sarah's vessel (noting that running and jumping had no effect - and was particularly dangerous around tables and stairs). Finally, she discovered that the act of snapping her fingers (which she always dismissed as "snobby") allowed her to leave Sarah's body. Shortly after this, Seraphina (apparently) began digging into her past, and discovered her own Arknza nature. She was terrified by the implications, as the Arknza were one of the prime targets of the Valkyrium. The End Times As the End Times began, the Arkn-Dekn conflict reached the human realms, dividing up the nations. While Sarah Kestler was separated from her brother, Tobias, Seraphina continued fighting the good fight against the Dekn. She eventually came to terms with her Arknza nature; she began visiting Sarah regularly, training her to awaken her Arkn blood. In time, she and Sarah (who was married to Alex Winter) converged, becoming known as Sarah Seraphina Kestler. When the final battle arrived, however, Seraphina was (for unknown reasons) passed over as the seventh Arknza; her role in the prophecy was instead filled by her brother, Ellpagg. It is possible that Seraphina was killed sometime before the battle, or that she took part in the battle in a smaller role. If not killed in combat at some point, it is likely that Seraphina was eventually consumed by Voidweb. Other Versions Universe E After spending much of her life training under the Valkyrium, Seraphina was discovered by the Paradox Players. They revealed her true nature and destiny; while scared at first, she came to terms with it and joined them. She began training to unlock and use her Arknza powers. Under the tutelage of the Paradox Players (who trained under Azrael, with his knowledge of their mistakes in the previous timeline), Seraphina learned to use her Hethian power to its fullest potential, sparing her from having to seek out and converge with her human counterpart. Eventually, Seraphina joined the ranks of the Arknza, as all seven Arknangels came together for the first time. When the time for war arrived, Seraphina stood shoulder to shoulder with the Arknza against The Carver. With Malek's help, the seven were able to overpower and destroy him. Following The Carver's death, the Hethe departed from the universe, taking with them their divine power; Seraphina (along with the rest of the Arknza) is granted mortality, and is left to live her own life as a normal Arkn. The Valkyrium was dissolved, and Seraphina became Captain of the Army of the Paradisium under Queen Ambriel. After the passing of Ambriel and Raziel, she took the throne herself, ruling as Queen of the Paradisium until her death. Appearance Little is revealed about Seraphina's appearance. Like all Valkyrium, she bears a tattoo of the symbol of the Unie'ndis, which she acquired when she began her training. She also masks her battle scars with body-covering alchemical tattoos (which form the shape of a dragon when viewed at a distance). Personality Seraphina is a highly serious, somewhat sadistic individual, with little tolerance for time wasting or frivolity (as is befitting a professional assassin). She is unfailingly loyal to the Arkn, and for a long time harbored a lot of anger and resentment towards her father and brother, wanting nothing to do with the royal line or the Arknza. Seraphina's journal entries reveal that she typically buries her emotions, channeling them into her work. Despite this, she is capable of love, and admits to having loved both Arkn and Dekn (the latter likely being her adoptive mother, Lilis). She has a great many questions about her past, and feels a great deal of pain and self-doubt regarding it. However, she is apparently able to overcome this, as well as her anger and resentment towards her family line and the Arknangels, with time. Notes and Trivia * Seraphina is descended from two of the Hethe: Leg'leg (through her father's line), and De'ebo (through The Carver). __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Universe A Category:Universe E Category:Characters Category:Arkn Category:Arknza Category:Females Category:Warriors Category:Valkyrium Category:Nobility Category:Rulers Category:Characters (Universe A) Category:Arkn (Universe A)